


Sleeping Sarah (Because That's So Original)

by PromptPrincette



Series: Clarah AU [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Clarah, Clem is a knight thing, Dragon!Luke, F/F, King Carlos, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, and Dragon!Nick, fairy tale AU, femmslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromptPrincette/pseuds/PromptPrincette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What am I doing? Clementine grimaced as she gazed at the door in front of her, Isn't there supposed to be some Prince Charming here to do this?</p><p>Or, Clarah, Sleeping Beauty version. Kinda? I dunno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Sarah (Because That's So Original)

_What am I doing?_ Clementine grimaced as she gazed at the door in front of her,  _Isn't there supposed to be some Prince Charming here to do this?_ She ran her eyes down her body; tattered and bloody robes over the shortest (but still too long) pair of pants she could find. A sword that was barely more than a dagger, but had still seen a few deaths clutched tightly in her hand. The scar on her arm from that nasty dragon a few months back glinted pink against her brown skin. And, finally, the small scarf tied around her neck with a proud 'D' on it.

 _Guess I'll have to do._ She allowed a small smile as she sheathed her sword and gently eased the door open. The room in front of her was well lit by the rising sun, revealing a rather empty room, and she could just barely see the dragon's cave (still on fire) just outside the window. What really held her attention, however, was the girl laying on a bed in the middle of the room.

Stealing her courage, Clementine walked over to the bed and gazed down at the girl. Today was the day. One year since that warlock, Carver, had placed the Sleeping Spell on the girl to spite her father. Carlos, not knowing what else to do, locked the girl away in a tower, telling no one of it's location.

Needless to say, this had made things very hard on Clementine. She had actually found the tower a week earlier, but had a few... Issues with the dragon. It was a double-headed beast, loyal to King Carlos. She couldn't remember if it was named Luke or Nick. Maybe each head had a name? How does one name a dragon like that?

She couldn't bring herself to kill the beast, so she hid away it's jewels and set the cave afire. A good detraction, albeit a temporary one. She had almost lost her scarf in the fire.

"Sarah...?" Knowing full well the girl was asleep, Clem sat on the edge of the bed. "Sarah, it's time to wake up."

The girl didn't stir. The only sign Clem had that she was alive was the small rise and fall of her chest. With a sigh, Clementine leaned forward until she was nose-to-nose with her best friend.

"This had better work, you idiot." She whispered softly. She pressed their lips together for one second, then two, then pulled away slowly.

 _Please wake up._ Clem pleaded in her mind, ready to bargain with any God that might be listening,  _Give her back to me..._

Her eyes stung as she realized the girl wasn't waking up. Today was the last day to break the curse, and she had failed.

 _No,_ She thought firmly, rubbing her face with both hands,  _There's still time. If I'm not her True Love, I'll find who is. And then..._  She would sacrifice herself, willingly, to bring her friend back.

She stood and nodded once, half to herself, half to the friend that couldn't see it.

"I'll be back, Sarah. I promise." She lonesomely turned and began walking out of the room, head down but purpose in her steps.

She almost reached the door when she heard a soft voice behind her.

"Clem?"

* * *

 **A/N: So, a little clearing up/back story:**   **The warlock Carver cast a spell on Princess Sarah, making her go into a deep sleep. If the spell wasn't broken within a year, Sarah would slowly wither away. The only thing that could break the spell was an act of True Love. Not knowing what else to do, King Carlos sent Sarah to live in a castle, not even telling Clementine, her best friend and knight-in-training, where she was. This led to Clementine searching for, and eventually finding, Sarah.**

**The reason the kiss didn't work right away... Is because it actually didn't work at all. Kissing someone doesn't prove your love. Willing to find them a different TL to keep them from dying? Well, that's better.**

**This might turn into a Clem/Sarah series, with them changing places for different roles. Want more? Recommend a story!**


End file.
